warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunrise (book)/Chapter 17
Chapter description :Hollyleaf pushes her way through the thorn tunnel holding prey in her jaws. Her nose and paws are numb as she drops it onto the fresh-kill pile. Suddenly Lionblaze bolts into the clearing, as if a whole Clan of enemies is chasing him. He yells that Honeyfern has been bitten by a snake, and Hollyleaf rushes across the clearing. She sees Briarkit, the kit Honeyfern was trying to save from being bitten by the snake, trembling at the base of the rocks near the cliff. Leafpool approaches Honeyfern and works her hardest to try to heal her wound, but she is troubled and searches across the crowd for Cinderheart, her gaze resting on her for a long while. Honeyfern begs for help, saying that her blood is on fire. After being questioned by Berrynose, Honeyfern's mate, and Sorreltail, Honeyfern's mother, Leafpool gives in, saying that there is nothing she can do. :As Honeyfern is dying, Berrynose goes over to her and tells her that they would have had wonderful kits together, just as strong and beautiful as she was, and that he would see her in StarClan one day. He licks the dying cat's head, saying that she saved Briarkit's life and that every cat in StarClan would honor her. Honeyfern's life eventually slips from her, and Brackenfur tells Berrynose that she hunted with StarClan now. Poppyfrost, Honeyfern's sister, is shocked and begs Honeyfern to wake up. Sol, who had witness everything happen, says that Honeyfern would be a great loss to her Clan. :Firestar is also startled by Honeyfern's death, stating that she should have been safe within the camp and promises that he will never let it happen again. The ThunderClan leader announces that there will be construction to camp to make sure it is more safe and protected, assigning cats to make a barrier of brambles within the part of camp that the snake struck. Afterwards, the warriors go on with their duties, though they are all still very much shocked by Honeyfern's death. :Firestar summons Leafpool to his den, telling her that they need to make sure that the snake isn't a danger to the Clan anymore. Leafpool is puzzled, but the ginger tom continues to explain. He wants Leafpool to make sure that the snake never reaches the main part of camp, saying that he wants her to put deathberries around the place where the snake came from. Hollyleaf, overhearing the conversation, is surprised when he mentions deathberries, sharing Brightheart's same reaction. Deathberries are deadly dangerous - which is why all three cats are startled. Leafpool tries to reason with Firestar, but he tells her to explain to every single cat what the deathberries were and why they shouldn't be touched or eaten. Leafpool gives in, saying that she and Jayfeather will collect some today, but she doesn't like it. She announces that if the deathberries don't work within one moon, they will have to try something else. Characters Major }} Minor *Millie *Sorreltail *Brackenfur *Cinderheart *Lionblaze *Berrynose *Leafpool *Spiderleg *Thornclaw *Poppyfrost *Graystripe *Mousewhisker *Purdy *Sol *Daisy *Firestar *Dustpelt *Birchfall *Whitewing }} Mentioned *Foxpaw *Icepaw }} Notes and references Category:Power of Three arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Sunrise